


Whisper

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 两个糊涂精灵和两个糊涂高中生
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 8





	Whisper

“现在高中生的烦恼千篇一律，要么就是喜欢隔壁女生啦，要么就是作业太多啦，能不能来个有新意点的啊。”   
“谁让这是咱们的使命，生下来就是要干这个的，无聊也得受着。”  
朴志晟和钟辰乐在一座教学楼里飘荡，看着少男少女头顶上形状都差不多的黑雾，实在提不起为谁解决烦恼的兴趣。  
“你说我们为什么不被分配到什么黑帮啊、警察局啊，他们的烦恼肯定有趣得很吧。”  
“我们资历还不够嘛！现在要做的就是稳扎稳打，积累经验……”  
没等钟辰乐说完，只见朴志晟一个向下俯冲，瞬间消失在了一个白白净净的男生头顶，糊了钟辰乐一脸精灵粉末，呛得他直咳。  
回过神来钟辰乐看向那个男生，头顶的黑雾忽闪忽闪，看起来着实有趣，于是一边叹息朴志晟不讲义气，一边加速扇动翅膀，赶紧找到一个不输朴志晟的。

黄仁俊刚吃完饭往教室走，低着头为自己这几天的烦恼心烦意乱，走着走着突然觉得脑子一片清明，抬头撞上罗渽民朝他迎面走过来，竟突然生出一股不知名的勇气，却没想到还没走到跟前，罗渽民就被人拉走不知道干嘛去了。  
其实黄仁俊和罗渽民说熟也熟，说不熟也不熟，作为同学相处了两年，不属于基本没说过话的，但也算不上好朋友，眼看着高二即将结束，下学期要面临文理分班，他和罗渽民注定要就此分开，黄仁俊一会想干脆豁出去了，一会又想这份感情永远埋在心底成为青春的回忆，本来学习压力就大，这下整个人更颓废了。  
朴志晟钻进黄仁俊的大脑就马不停蹄地开始读取信息，一边还幸灾乐祸给自己找到了这么一个有趣的同学，迫不及待想看看他有些什么烦恼。

姓名：黄仁俊  
年龄：17岁  
烦恼：喜欢同班的一个男同学

朴志晟顿时就有些灰心丧气，敢情还是小毛孩搞暗恋，可这又解释不了黑雾的形状，他再定睛一看，喜欢同班的一个男同学……男同学？！  
朴志晟屏住呼吸不敢出声，疯狂扫视这间教室的男生，像是能看出来哪一个是眼下烦恼的主人公，待他平静下来才慢慢审视自己现在的客户——姑且称之为客户，他的烦恼可谓埋的深之又深，连同学的名字都没有告诉他。  
没关系嘛，现在连精灵都能堂而皇之登上历史舞台，自由恋爱都不知道倡导多少年了！让他来看看是哪个大猪蹄子给他的客户带来这么大烦恼！  
“咳咳。”朴志晟轻轻咳了两声，来提示黄仁俊自己的存在。  
黄仁俊正一边费劲巴拉地解着函数题一边脑内吐槽罗渽民作为数学课代表为啥从来都不关心一下他这个数学困难户，正幻想着罗渽民来给自己讲题，突然听见有人咳嗽，一个猛抬头却只和讲台上看班的老师来了个对眼。  
他以为自己幻听了，于是把思绪拉回来认真写题，罗渽民也先放一放。  
朴志晟看到自己已经引起了他的注意，于是郑重又羞耻地说出了自我介绍，他到现在都不明白为什么非要有这么一个环节。  
“仁俊你好，我是你的暗语精灵。”

那边钟辰乐在朴志晟找到客户之后，几乎紧接着就发现不远处有个男生头顶和刚才朴志晟钻进去的黑雾有些相似，于是转头就扎了进去，没想到这个男生被拉到了球场上，眼前传来传去的球晃得钟辰乐眼晕，等适应了又觉得这男生球技不咋地，过了好久才反应过来读取烦恼这件事。

姓名：罗渽民  
年龄：17岁  
烦恼：黄仁俊不喜欢我

钟辰乐没见过这样的烦恼，啥叫不喜欢自己，脱口而出就问道，“黄仁俊为啥不喜欢你啊，你抢他糖了还是拿球砸他了啊？”  
罗渽民一个重心不稳没接到球，他没拿球砸黄仁俊，自己倒被球砸了。钟辰乐这才感到抱歉，忙不迭地自我介绍，罗渽民和同学说自己累了歇会，坐到了球场边上，问自己脑子里的那个声音，“你说你是暗语精灵？帮人解决烦恼的那个？”  
人类社会对精灵的态度一直以来都不统一，有些人是精灵的热衷追捧者，巴不得自己能养一个精灵，有些人则持有平和的态度，如果遇上了会觉得是自己的幸运，没遇上也不会强求，再有就是死活不相信的，如果得到了精灵的帮助，事后也会解释说是自己厉害罢了。而罗渽民属于中间那一种，对钟辰乐的到来他有些新奇也有些激动，不知道这个小精灵会给自己带来什么。  
“对头！你可以给我讲讲你的烦恼，我会帮你解决的。跟我对话不用说出来，用脑子想就可以。”钟辰乐话音刚落，他就感受到了罗渽民强烈的思想波动。  
“我又不会魔法！我不会让黄仁俊喜欢上你的！什么你喜欢黄仁俊？！等一下让我澄清一下！”  
钟辰乐及时制止了罗渽民天马行空的幻想，向他解释自己的能力，暗语精灵的魔力只限于平复烦恼者的心灵，使其不受情绪的困扰，其他的都要靠当事人自己，当然，还有暗语精灵力所能及可以提供的一些助攻。  
罗渽民听了有些许的泄气，不过在钟辰乐来了之后，确实觉得心里清净了不少，不像之前那么心烦意乱了。  
“给我讲讲吧，你和黄仁俊的故事。”

朴志晟顺着黄仁俊飘忽的眼神看过去，已经对他喜欢的男生是谁有了个底，但是面对黄仁俊一连串的好奇，他觉得自己已经脑袋冒烟了。  
“我能看到你长什么样吗？”  
“人类看不到我。”  
“你们平时都住哪啊？”  
“一般住在别人的烦恼里。”  
“诶你身上有那种精灵粉末吗？给我撒一点我会不会也可以飞了呀！”  
“你以为你是彼得潘吗……”  
“志晟……你是叫志晟吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
朴志晟愣了，再次清了清嗓子，“咳咳，我们不要偏离主题……”  
“志晟啊，你不要像我这么不勇敢哦，我的烦恼大概没办法解决啦，你不要在我身上浪费时间了，去解决其他人的烦恼吧，谢谢你！”  
“仁俊”，朴志晟觉得心疼又好笑，“你的烦恼不解决的话，我是没法离开的。”  
暗语精灵一旦进入了烦恼者的烦恼黑雾，就只有等到烦恼解决才能真正离开，短时间的脱离没有关系，但如果烦恼没有解决，最终还是会被吸回黑雾。这也是暗语精灵也有资历深浅之分的原因，如果一直被困在黑雾中，精灵的生命会被一点点耗尽，反之，如果成功地解决了烦恼，生命就会得以延长。

在钟辰乐听完罗渽民的伟大事迹之后，只剩下无尽的叹息。  
“我每次发卷子之前都只给他的错题写解析，可是他好像都无动于衷。”  
“还有他同桌是李帝努，我发小，老让我帮他打水，他和仁俊同桌，所以我就每次连着仁俊的一起打了。”  
“刚才你说我是不是拿球砸他了，我虽然没拿球砸他，但是有次看见他在场外，一走神差点砸着他，他表情好像挺不好的……”  
“罗渽民你这样，是追不到男朋友的。”  
“你们暗语精灵还带打击人自信心的啊。”  
“没有没有，这不帮你想辙呢吗！”  
然而整个晚自习钟辰乐也没想出什么辙来，愣愣地看着黄仁俊的方向，到晚自习快要结束，突然间觉得这个男生有点眼熟，等到罗渽民回到宿舍，和隔壁宿舍的黄仁俊擦肩而过的时候，他突然觉得黄仁俊头顶黑雾里的气息自己无比的熟悉。  
“朴志晟？！”

等黄仁俊和罗渽民睡下，朴志晟和钟辰乐都急急地冲了出来，在宿舍走廊来了个光荣相撞，精灵粉末四处飘飞，待两个人都稳住身形，交换了信息，不禁都叹了口气。  
“你说，黄仁俊是不是有点傻？”钟辰乐疑惑。  
“我觉得是。”朴志晟认同地点头。  
于是两个人商量了对策，说着明天我们这般如此，如此这般，麻烦就麻烦在他们不能直接告诉黄仁俊和罗渽民他们是两个互相暗恋的傻孩子，因为暗语精灵的工作守则里有一条铁律，“不能违背烦恼者的意愿。”  
而现在看来他们都不太想对方知道这个事情，尤其是黄仁俊。

到了第二天，朴志晟看到黄仁俊拿出上次的数学卷子出来看错题，他抓准时机假装惊奇道，“诶你们老师这么负责啊，每道错题都给你写解析。”  
“对啊，感动中国吧。”  
看来是真不知道。  
“你看看你同桌的卷子呗，说不定别人都没有解析，就你有。”  
“那大概是因为我数学不好……”  
然而黄仁俊拗不过朴志晟，只得拍拍李帝努借上次的数学卷子，拿过来一看，李帝努虽然没有解析，但他没有错题。  
朴志晟晕厥，“为什么你同桌数学这么好，你还……”  
“他是罗渽民发小，我不敢跟他讲话……”  
怎么这个人暗恋还带波及发小的，无语了。

罗渽民已经被钟辰乐念叨了无数遍，今天给他打水要告诉他，一直以来给他打水的是你，形势好的话，连你给他写错题解析的事也一起说了，不要怂就是上！  
于是在李帝努嬉皮笑脸递过来两个水瓶的时候，罗渽民拿起两个水瓶径直走到了黄仁俊的位置，把黄仁俊的水瓶放了回去，正埋头补觉的黄仁俊被水瓶落桌的声音引得抬头，在看到罗渽民的脸的瞬间差点又趴下去。  
“要我帮你打水吗？”  
卧槽老罗行啊！够直球！钟辰乐默默感叹道。  
“不……”黄仁俊刚想拒绝，就被朴志晟吵个半死，“什么不用了！跟他一起去！”

最终黄仁俊和罗渽民一起走在了去接水的路上，接水除了真正的接水，更是一种社交活动，从教室到饮水机有一段路，到了饮水机还得排个队，这一路上不乏借着打水只为看一眼隔壁班心上人的，也多的是挽着手窃窃私语的小姐妹。黄仁俊跟在罗渽民身后一步的距离不敢上前，罗渽民却突然停下来拉了拉他的手，把他拉到和自己平行才放开。  
钟辰乐和朴志晟都被这俩人虎得一愣一愣的，一路上都没有作声。  
“这段时间我的水一直是你帮忙接的吧？”黄仁俊先开了口。  
“嗯，是，你不会一直以为是李帝努接的吧？”  
“那倒没有，只不过也没有想到是你接的……”  
两个人之间的尴尬这才化解了一些，接水的时候罗渽民终于鼓起勇气问他，“数学卷子上的解析还看得懂吗？”黄仁俊急着回答，不小心被开水烫到了手，嘶地吸了口气，罗渽民看到把水瓶往饮水机上一放，拉着黄仁俊就进了水房开了凉水一顿猛冲，冲完了拿到眼前瞅了瞅，“没事吧？”  
黄仁俊一时起了坏心，就着手被罗渽民拿在眼前，弹了罗渽民一脸水珠。  
弹完罗渽民愣了，黄仁俊自己也愣了，没等回过神来却被罗渽民拉到身前，另一只手伸过来揉了两把他的头毛。  
“一报还一报。”罗渽民理直气壮，黄仁俊下意识地瞪他，却发现自己的一记眼刀好像到了罗渽民眼里被化成了绕指柔悉数还了回来。  
“你好傻啊。”  
“你才傻。”  
好在上课铃及时响起终结了这场小学生对话，两个人匆匆走回教室，“哦刚才你问我的，老师的解析写得超详细，我这种数学不好的人遇上这么好的老师真是上辈子做了好事吧。”  
罗渽民没出声，心想，黄仁俊，是真的很傻。  
俩人都把水瓶落在了饮水机上这件事就暂且不表了。

朴志晟看着周身的黑雾散了一些，松了口气，可是黄仁俊还是不知道数学课代表勤勤恳恳给他搞特殊待遇这件事，得想办法让他知道。  
罗渽民则在和钟辰乐求证，“他泼我水诶，应该不是不喜欢我吧？”  
钟辰乐也不知道怎么回答，这种类似打情骂俏的行为令他隐隐闻到了恋爱的酸臭味，他也没想到进展这么快。  
黄仁俊一整天都因为和罗渽民发生的那点小插曲美滋滋，大有就此止步的意思，朴志晟和钟辰乐又在晚上进行了会面，商量着明天这般如此，如此这般，才安心地回去睡了。  
第二天刚好有张复习卷要发，按照钟辰乐的指示，罗渽民显得非常没必要地跨过半个教室，把一摞卷子放到了黄仁俊桌上，“我肚子有点疼想上厕所，这卷子老师今天要讲，你帮我发下呗。”  
黄仁俊义不容辞，还不忘关心罗渽民的肚子，罗渽民一边心虚地说着没事，一边期待黄仁俊发现之后的反应。  
而黄仁俊能发现全靠数学难友李东赫拿到卷子时感叹的一句这次又错好多，他下意识地看过去，发现对方卷子上的批改痕迹除了红叉空无一物。  
他赶紧又当场翻出了自己的卷子，依旧是满满的纠错解析。  
他看看自己的又看看李东赫的，搞得李东赫也看看自己的又看看他的，“怎么回事，这年头还搞区别对待啊？”  
黄仁俊赶紧捂李东赫的嘴，“那是我自己好学！你也学着点！”  
他心如擂鼓回到座位，看着那些红笔字，又抬头看到憋笑的罗渽民，恨不得钻进地里去。

于是在朴志晟的鼓励下，黄仁俊对罗渽民进行每日一问，今天将三角函数明天讲平几，后天再讲函数大题，讲题的时候碰个手蹭个头，俩人都心花怒放。  
于是终于在某个晚上，是黄仁俊和罗渽民本人在宿舍走廊会面了。  
“真的谢谢你啊，我竟然一直都不知道你帮我写解析。”  
“没事，现在知道了就行。”  
朴志晟和钟辰乐就差摇旗呐喊让俩人表白了，可是当事人吞吞吐吐半天说出来的还和表白沾不上边。  
“那个……你那天干嘛摸我头啊？”  
“因为……想摸很久了。”  
“那，我能摸摸你的头吗？”  
这是什么发展啊，朴志晟都惊了。  
罗渽民乖巧地把头伸了过去，还为了配合黄仁俊的身高微微低下了身子，黄仁俊似乎感到很满意，大把呼噜着罗渽民的头毛，刚洗完头的手感非常不错，摸够了刚要抽开手，罗渽民却吻了过来。  
两人都没有技巧，吮吸着对方的双唇，好一会终于舌头绞在了一起，不知不觉得了些要领，吻得不可开交。

嘴唇相碰的一刻，朴志晟忽地飞出来，一下子没掌握平衡，好在钟辰乐拉了他一把，两个人的精灵粉末都比之前更亮更多彩了，又因为相撞而散落下来，飘在黄仁俊和罗渽民身边，像一团小小的花火，可惜他们看不到。  
钟辰乐和朴志晟也不是没见过接吻的场景，但看着这两个男孩子心里总与以往有些不同，看了一会钟辰乐先回过神来，“非礼勿视，任务完成，咱撤吧。”  
转身还能听到两个人说话的声音，“下学期文理分班了不在一个班里怎么办，有点伤心。”“没关系啊还在一个学校，以后大学往一起考不就行了，然后咱俩养的孩子文理双全，多好。”“你说什么呢……”  
烦恼者的烦恼已经消除，黑雾散尽，朴志晟和钟辰乐都飞不回去了，这次的事情机缘巧合，两个小精灵都似乎多了一些人生体悟，恋恋不舍地飞远了，却谁都没有注意到，搭档这么久以来，他们第一次手拉手地飞行。

朴志晟时常想起妈妈曾跟他说过的一段话，“暗语精灵的存在从来都不是为了窥探秘密，更不是泄露秘密，而是为了让人不再受秘密的困扰，都可以坦荡而快乐地活着。”

很久以后黄仁俊和罗渽民讲到暗语精灵的故事，都感叹命运的玄妙，愿你我都不再被烦恼笼罩，愿我的低语你永远能听到。


End file.
